1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line block masonry alignment system for use in conjunction with door bucks and a plumb line and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to level, align, and plumb a course of masonry with a line block masonry alignment system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of masonry alignment mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, masonry alignment mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a user to construct a course of masonry are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,599 to Ledenican discloses a masonry guide line holder. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,381 to Rotellini, Jr. discloses a masonry line holder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,728 to Hackworth discloses a holder for mason's line. U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,688 to Smathers discloses a mason's guide line holder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,810 to Valva discloses a mason's line holder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a line block masonry alignment system for use in conjunction with door bucks and a plumb line that is simple in design and allows a user to readily level, align, and plumb a course of masonry.
In this respect, the line block masonry alignment system for use in conjunction with door bucks and a plumb line according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to level, align, and plumb a course of masonry.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved line block masonry alignment system for use in conjunction with door bucks and a plumb line which can be used for allowing a user to level, align, and plumb a course of masonry. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.